You May Be Right
by Redbud-Tree
Summary: Motomiya Daisuke is eighteen years old and a rebel. With a criminal record longer than his arm and four motorcycle wrecks behind him, his friends decide that enough's enough, and pack him off to France!
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:** Hello all, and welcome to the first Digimon fic of a long-time Digimon fan. If it stinks,I'm sorry. It was your choice to read it. I tried to make it believable, but I obviously can't make everyone happy.Just so you know, I'm a friend of Sphynx (For those of you who know her, great! For those who don't, read her fics:D ) and she has kindly agreed to beta this little idea of mine. So, this is dedicated to her! Everyone clap for Sphynx!

Okay, here're the little details about the fic that almost no-one notices. First of all, this is a Daisuke-Catherine pairing. In my mind it's a pairing that has far too little support behind it; they're a _cute_ couple. (Even if they never saw each other in the show. ;) ) Also, I came up with this idea while listening to a song with the same title, so it might be a little crazy. This takes place about seven to eight years after 02. And that's . . . that's about it. Review please! Oh, and I hate to say it, but Daisuke is no longer obsessed with Hikari. ;)People grow up; you'll see why he's angry with her later in the fic. And it has _nothing to do_ with Takeru.

**-You May Be Right –**

**Prologue**

"Moshi moshi. Motomiya residence."

"Jun, it's Ken. Is Daisuke there?"

"He's not here. He went out about an hour ago and didn't say where he was going. He better not be getting into trouble again, because there's _no way_ I'm bailing him out of jail anymore! You'll tell him that when you see him, won't you?"

"Don't worry Jun, I will."

Ichijouji Ken hung up the telephone and sighed. This was the third time Daisuke had missed one of the Japanese Chosen Children's get-togethers. In the past two years, Daisuke had been arrested eleven times, suspended twice, and almost expelled once. He had been in four wrecks and had gotten in trouble for speeding countless times. This had all started when he reached puberty. At fourteen Hikari and Takeru had officially become a couple, and Daisuke lost it. He started developing an attitude and distanced himself from the rest of the Chosen, but not until he had stalked Hikari for nearly two months.

Miyako saw the look on Ken's face and walked over. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled sympathetically. She and Ken had been dating off and on – more on than off – for three years now. Daisuke had gotten his motorcycle at around the time that they started dating, and gave up soccer. That had been the first sign that something wasn't quite _right_ with him.

Ken smiled weakly and turned. He and Miyako walked back to the others. They were met by hopeful looks that died when Ken slowly shook his head.

"He's not coming, is he?"

"No, Hikari. He's out on his motorcycle again."

Takeru frowned. "What does he do on that thing all day, anyway?

* * *

"Daisuke! Aren't we going a little too fast?"

V-mon's voice was almost lost in the rush of wind that accompanied the racing motorcycle. They were traveling at speeds of nearly 90 mph. Many wouldn't have been able to speak at all at these speeds, let alone be loud enough to be heard. However, V-mon could be exceptionally loud when he wanted to be.

"Come on, V-mon! We're not going that fast!"

Daisuke was much the same as his partner in terms of decibels. However, his appearance could be termed nothing short of rebel. He had on large black sunglasses, a black leather jacket, and blue jeans. His motorcycle was large and also black. It also sported V-mon sitting on the handlebars. At the moment, the digimon was clutching the handles tightly as Daisuke made an exceedingly sharp turn and brought the motorcycles nearly parallel to the ground.

"Daisuke! I almost fell off!"

"Oops. I thought I told you to hang on!"

"Oh, that's all right Daisuke, but shouldn't we slow down just a little? I hear sirens!"

Daisuke glanced behind him and cursed. Wonderful. He was being set up for _another _arrest! He did _not_ need this right now. He'd already lost his license and was driving without it, and Jun had already told him that she wouldn't bail him out again. Ignoring V-mon's protests, Daisuke took what appeared to be his only option: he went faster.

He sped up to around 120 mph. This was what he lived for; he loved it! Well, he did almost run over a small child, and that would have been terrible – he didn't, though, so everything was just fine. Unless you counted the fact that V-mon was screaming. That was a little on the annoying side. But it seemed that no matter what Daisuke did, he couldn't seem to lose the squad cars. He tried taking unexpected turns and slowing down temporarily, then speeding up again. None of it worked, and it looked like he was heading for jail again. This time he wouldn't be getting out.

Then Daisuke saw his opening. He was just cresting the top of a really tall hill. There was a steep drop on the other side . . . and a traffic jam. He could weave through it with no trouble, but the cops wouldn't be able to. It was all over in a matter of second. Everything went just like it was supposed to: Daisuke wove through the traffic and got out the other side, while the cops got stuck. Being Daisuke and unable to rein in his excitement, he slowed down a bit and looked over his shoulder.

"Ha! I showed you! Did you really think you'd get me into that -censored- cell again?"

His gloating was interrupted by a terrified V-mon.

"**_Daisuke!"_**

Then there was a crashing sound and he blacked out.

* * *

"Daisuke .. . Daisuke, why'd you have to be so stupid? You know you should have worn a helmet! Hey, _Daisuke! Wake up already!_"

Daisuke scowled and winced as his sister's voice brought him back to awareness. Very _painful_ awareness. His head felt like it was being split in two, his left arm was immobile and aching, his chest hurt, and on top of it all he felt extremely dizzy and nauseous. All in all, he felt terrible. Of course, considering that he had wrecked his motorcycle, this was understandable. He later found out that he had a skull fracture, a compound fracture of his upper arm and three cracked ribs. In other words, he was _extremely_ lucky.

He just wanted to go back to sleep, but he knew that if he didn't open his eyes, and _soon, _Jun would get even louder and he didn't' think his head could take it. So he opened them, and was met with a nose-to-nose view of V-mon's face.

"Daisuke! You're all right! I was _so_ worried about you. I told you we were going too fast! You wouldn't want me to lose my partner, would you? Then I'd have no-one to eat jellybeans or cookies or ice cream with!"

The redhead smiled reassuringly; V-mon looked like he hadn't slept in a week, but now he was bouncing around the room like he had eaten fifteen bags of jellybeans. Daisuke wondered . . . just how long had he been out? What if he had been out for a week? That was a scary thought. He had approximately 2.5 seconds to speculate on this before Jun launched into him again.

"Daisuke, you _baka_! Why in the _world_ did you take your eyes off the road? You could have been _killed_! It that what you _wanted_?"

Jun could have continued on indefinitely, but she was interrupted before she could increase the intensity of her brother's headache. The five younger Chosen, plus their partners, all crowded into the hospital room. Their expressions were an unusual mixture of old worry, relief, and anger. Daisuke grinned weakly at them; he didn't really know what to say.

"Hey guys."

Miyako's face turned red and Daisuke prepared himself for the imminent explosion. Luckily, Ken reached out and gently took her arm.

"Calm down, Miyako-chan. Daisuke has a skull fracture, remember? You don't want to make his headache worse, do you?"

The former goggle-boy breathed a sigh of relief, and then realized that he was in a hospital gown . . . and he sported a catheter. The look on his face when he grasped this was utterly priceless. No one in the room knew exactly _why _Daisuke looked like he'd just broken open a beehive, but there was just no understanding him sometimes. Hikari came over and took his hand, intending to comfort him. He glared at her and she backed off. He had been this way toward her for a year now. Still, this didn't stop her from worrying about him. Hikari hated it when her friends were hurt. Even if said friend wanted nothing to do with her.

"How are you feeling, Daisuke?"

For a minute, it looked like Daisuke would tell the truth; a rare occurrence lately. He didn't though.

"Fine. Can I get out of here now because – wait! What happened to my cycle?"

"It was totaled, Daisuke. I'm sorry, I know how much you loved that thing . . . "

_"**WHAT? **_She can't be totaled! Stupid -censored- cops! It's all _their_ fault!"

His tirade, much like his sister's, could have gone on for an interminable amount of time, but his headache and the looks on the other Chosen's faces stopped him. Most of the Chosen were shocked; this was the first time most of them had heard about Daisuke's record with the police. Ken, however, just looked disappointed. Jun looked like she was preparing to launch a nuclear bomb at her brother.

However, it was Iori who broke the silence, ". . . You were running from the police? What did you do?"

Daisuke shrugged, an action he immediately regretted; as it sent waves of pain through his head, chest, and arm.

"What did you _do,_ Daisuke?" Miyako asked, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Speeding; didn't have a license. No big deal, really."

"_No big deal_? Daisuke, you're a _fugitive_!"

"So? I've been one before."

Daisuke ignored the shocked and angry voices. He was so tired. . . His eyes closed and the sounds faded away as he went back to sleep.

* * *

"What are we going to do with him? One of these days Daisuke is going to get in a lot of trouble with no way out."

"There's no way we can let that happen; he's our friend!"

"Well, what can we do about it?"

All of the Japanese Chosen –sans Mimi and Jyou- were gathered together to discuss Daisuke. They were all concerned about it, and none of them wanted him to ruin his life. Unfortunately, Daisuke seemed intent on doing just that. Ken had told them all of his offenses, and they were reasonably shocked. They all agreed that Daisuke needed straightening out, and soon. The only problem was how to go about it. So far they couldn't think of anything that would work. Then, Takeru had a brainwave.

"I've got it! Grandpa!"

Most of the Chosen only looked confused, but Taichi looked surprised.

"You want to ship Daisuke off to France?"

"Well. . . yeah. My grandpa wanted me to spend a few months with him before I start college. I can convince him to let Daisuke stay with him instead. My Grandpa could straighten him out; and it would keep him out of trouble for awhile."

"I don't know, Takeru. Can't we try to find some other way? I don't like the idea of sending him so far away. Besides, how could we get him to go? We can't force him."

Takeru took his girlfriend's hand and smiled with what could only be described as a conniving grin.

"Leave that to me, Hikari-chan. Leave it all to me."

* * *

"France? Why would I want to go to _France?"_

Daisuke had been out of the hospital for two weeks now. His arm was in a sling and he couldn't move around too fast, but he was on his feet. During this time Takeru had contacted his grandfather, who had agreed to let Daisuke stay with him if the boy wanted to come. He did say that Daisuke would have to work, though – something that Daisuke definitely didn't need to know about right now. He was less than pleased with the idea of going to France as it was, and the Chosen had assembled to convince him to go, and that he'd enjoy himself.

It wasn't working.

"You'd like it there, Daisuke.", Takeru said, trying again to get the redhead to at least give the trip a thought.

"Prove it."

Takeru grinned and handed Daisuke a photograph of a pretty blonde with big blue eyes. She was wearing a red dress, standing in front of the Eiffel Tower, and had a Floramon beside her. The girl was smiling sweetly at the camera, but you could tell that most guys would be following her around like puppies. Daisuke looked questioningly at Takeru, who piped up helpfully,

"That's Catherine and Floramon. Catherine's a friend of mine."

Had Daisuke seen the picture when he was younger, or when he was alone, he might have drooled over it. As it was, however, he tossed it over his shoulder.

"She's pretty, but it'll take more than a photo to get me to leave the country."

Taichi grinned; he knew how to deal with Daisuke.

"You know Daisuke, you don't have a criminal record in France."

The reaction was instantaneous. Daisuke's face lit up and he punched the air.

"I'm there!"

Daisuke grabbed his backpack, and using his good arm, swung it over his shoulder. With V-mon trailing behind him, he started walking off.

"Daisuke, where are you _going_?"

"To France!"

"Daisuke, your flight doesn't leave until tomorrow evening."

The redhead stopped. "Oh."

Miyako and Ken stood off to one side and watched Daisuke as he finagled his shades into place; not an easy thing to do with only one good arm. He had stopped wearing the goggles years ago, but he still carried them with him wherever he went. Miyako thought she could see a bulge in his jacket pocket that looked suspiciously like the goggles.

"Ken-chan, aren't you worried that something will happen to him?"

"Yes, but to be truthful I'm more concerned about France."

"You're right. There's no way that country could possibly be prepared for someone like Daisuke."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Paris, France, the young woman from the photograph was on the telephone.

"Bonjour Monsieur Takaishi! But of course, I'd be glad to show 'im around. 'E is Takeru's friend, no? I am certain he must be very nice. You're welcome, Monsieur. Au Revoir!

She hung up the phone and turned to her partner, who was looking at her curiously.

"You remember Monsieur Takaishi, Floramon. We met 'is grandson Takeru and 'is partner Patamon. 'Is friend . . . Daisuke is going to visit! Oh, I am sure zat zis will be a time like no ozer!"

Catherine turned out to be right, but not in the way she expected. Motomiya Daisuke's time in France would definitely be a 'time like no other.'

-**TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Told ya I was working on this! Real Life just caught me for a little while - okay, a pretty long while. But my head's back in the clouds and my fingers are on the keyboard! Okay, a couple of notes: 1.) Daisuke is over Hikari, and has been for a while. She's just a friend now. 2.) Hikari and Takeru are _not_ together just because 'they were supposed to be' or any crud like that. They're actually together for the purposes of the story, and will not necessarily stay together. 3.) Catherine's accent is kind of hard to do, and Floramon's even harder to capture, so bear with me. 4.) – I don't know Japanese marriage customs too well, so I just went with what I do know. Sorry if it offends you.

Poor Catherine . . . she has no idea what she's getting into. XD

* * *

**Chapter One**

"This is Paris? Doesn't seem that impressive to me."

"But we're still in the airport, Daisuke."

The Chosen looked down at his partner, slightly annoyed at V-Mon's statement. Daisuke wasn't in a particularly good mood at the moment: He was suffering from a nasty case of jet lag, he'd left his sunglasses on the plane, his arm was aching, and to top it all off he had been forced to sit through some American movie about pirates. Ignoring V-Mon, he glanced around the area, looking for the girl who was supposed to meet him here. He didn't notice her anywhere.

After getting his luggage and looking for . . . Catherine, Takeru had said? Daisuke decided to sit down and wait on her. She obviously wasn't here right now, and he was about to fall asleep where he stood. So he found a bench in a not _quite _so busy part of the airport, and sat down on a bench. He was asleep five minutes after he sat down.

_"Daisuke, can I talk to you for a minute?"_

_"Sure."_

_Daisuke pulled himself away from his motorcycle and turned to face Hikari. She had tears in her eyes, and looked obviously upset about something. She looked like she might start crying at any second. Alarmed now, Daisuke gave her his full attention – something no one had earned in quite some time. "What's wrong, Hikari? . . . Is everything alright?"_

_"Yes, everything's fine. Just . .. perfect," she said, then stopped and lowered her eyes. "At least, it _should _be perfect. Everyone says Takeru and I are the perfect couple, but. . ."_

_He was starting to understand the problem now, so he nodded and turned back to his motorcycle, gesturing for her to go on._

_"I don't know what to do, Daisuke! I don't think I want to date Takeru anymore . . . I don't think I love him. No, I know I don't love him. We're too much alike. But everyone keeps saying we're perfect together and he loves me so much, Daisuke! He tells me every day! I don't want to _hurt _him but I just can't keep dating him. What do I do?"_

_Daisuke blinked. "How long have you felt like this?"_

_Hikari winced. "Two years. I just can't bring myself to hurt him."_

_"You're going to hurt him a lot more if you keep leading him on like this. Trust me. You need to tell him, and soon."_

_"But I _can't _tell him! Daisuke . . . I'm afraid he's going to want to marry me, and I just can't do that! Can't you help me?"_

_Daisuke glared at her now. "No. You got yourself into this mess; get yourself out. I'm not going to come to your rescue."_

_"Daisuke, please. . . "_

_"No."_

"_Daisuke!"_

**"No!" **

Daisuke's eyes opened to reveal half the airport staring at him. He grinned, embarrassed, then turned and looked at V-mon, who was insistently pulling at his shirt. The blue Digimon didn't say anything, just pointed towards an incredibly beautiful blonde racing towards them, completely out of breath, a Floramon keeping pace with her.

Catherine was running late. Incredibly late, and the reason was such a stupid one: She had forgotten what time her guest's plane was landing, had been an hour late leaving her house, had gotten a flat tire, and had been forced to have Floramon attack a man who just wouldn't take 'non' for an answer while she was replacing it. It was now nearly two hours since she was supposed to meet this 'Dai-skay' person. Luckily, she spotted the guy she was supposed to meet almost immediately, mainly because of the unique Digimon sitting next to him. She raced up to him and skidded to a halt, panting slightly.

"Oh, Monsieur, I am running so late! How do you say . . . Go-men na . . . say?"

Daisuke gave her a half grin and stood up, stretching.

"Close- It's Gomen Na_sai_, not _say_. You speak Japanese pretty well though. How'd you learn it?"

The blonde blushed, adding to the innocence her large blue eyes already showed. "Oh, it iz nozing, really. I just picked it up 'ere and zere. I didn't start studying it until I met your friend Takeru. I 'ope your trip was alright, and zat you were not too bozered by my lateness. . . I did not mean to be so late, I swear. If zere is anything I can do –"

Daisuke stopped her by holding up a hand, "Just get me to some place I can sleep . . . and something to eat, and you're forgiven."

Catherine brightened. "But of course! 'Ow could I show you around properly wizout introducing you to French cuisine? I know of a restaurant that 'as wonderful food. It serves Digimon too – Floramon and I go zere all of ze time. . . Floramon?"

The blonde paused, looking around for her partner. She found her chasing V-Mon around in circles, a furious look on her face. For his part, V-Mon looked distinctly confused. Catherine hastily grabbed her partner, who struggled in her arms for a minute before spluttering out a torrent of angry French. Daisuke looked down at V-mon.

"What did you say to her, V-Mon?"

"I don't know what made her so mad, Daisuke – I only called her an 'escargot'. . . What's wrong with your face, Daisuke – are you sick?" For as his partner was explaining, Daisuke's face twisted into a distinctly uncomfortable-looking expression. He held this look for about fifteen seconds before a twisted grin broke out on his face, and he spoke in a distinctly choked-sounding voice,

"V-mon . . . . do you . . . even know what. . . 'escargot' means?"

The blue and white Digimon looked up, his face blank. "No .. . I just heard it on T.V. and thought it sounded nice."

"V-mon . . . you called her . . . a snail."

V-mon blinked. "Oh. Well, that explains why she's mad at me."

* * *

Needless to say, Daisuke's first meal in France was a less-than-pleasant experience; however it was rather amusing when he looked back on it later. When they arrived at the restaurant, Floramon was still muttering angrily in French, while V-mon attempted to apologize without success. Daisuke fell asleep again on the way, and it took ten minutes for Catherine to wake him up. When they got there, they were almost not allowed in because of how Daisuke was dressed, but as it turned out, it was owned by Catherine's cousin, so she got all four of them in.

Then came the next big problem: The menus were in French. Daisuke, although he knew a few words in French, didn't have a clue what anything on the menu was; the same thing went for V-mon. The Digimon, however, let Catherine order for him. Daisuke, on the other hand, was stubborn.

"You do not want to eat 'zat, Monsieur. You won't like it."

"I'll like it. I like anything."

"If you zink so, I will not stop you. But I must warn you – that particular dish is not very popular."

" I doubt French food is that unusual, Cathy."

The blonde girl raised an eyebrow, curious at her guest's choice of nicknames. "Cathy?"

"You don't like it?"

"Non . . . it's fine. Just – different. I 'ave never been called zat before."

Daisuke grinned there, and Catherine found herself blushing. "It's about time someone did, then."

Shortly thereafter, their food arrived. Daisuke stared down at the food in front of him. It looked alive. While in his own country this wouldn't particularly bother him – he had seen more than his fair share of food that looked alive- this was different. Hesitantly, he poked at it – it jiggled, like Jell-O. Only it wasn't Jell-O. Raising a concerned eyebrow, Catherine watched as her guest oh-so-slowly took a bit, then immediately turned green and made a dash for the restroom.

V-mon, worried about his partner, looked up at Catherine and said, "It's not . . . poisoned, is it?"

Catherine couldn't help but laugh. When Daisuke returned a few minutes later, looking quite the worse for wear, Catherine smiled sympathetically.

"I told you zat you wouldn't like it."

Daisuke glared, "No I-told-you-so's – I get those enough from my sister. Now what do I eat? I'm hungry but there's no way I'm going to touch that garbage now."

Without saying a word, Catherine quickly scraped Daisuke's Jell-O imposter off to the side of his plate, and deposited two lightweight objects similar to very thin pancakes from her own. Unlike the Jell-O – which Daisuke later insisted snarled at him once or twice – These didn't look at all threatening. The Japanese teenager hesitantly tasted one, and then devoured both in five seconds flat. Catherine smiled at him.

"I zought you might like zese. Zey are very popular."

V-Mon let out a belch, "Oops, 'scuse me." Floramon whapped him upside the head with a disgusted look on her face. Daisuke watched the Digimon for a minute before he realized he had been spoken to.

"They do taste pretty good – What are they, anyway?"

"Crepes. Zey're very popular – in ozer countries too."

"Obviously," Daisuke said, then yawned. "Any chance of getting to sleep anytime soon?"

"Oh yes, of course. I shall take you to Monsieur Takaishi's 'ome as soon as we're done 'ere. 'E'll explain to you what 'e wants you to do sometime in ze morning, I zink."

At that comment, Daisuke's jaw dropped open.

"What do you mean 'what he wants me to do?"

Catherine blinked, apparently confused, "You came 'ere to work for 'im, did you not?"

"WORK?"

A few minutes later, Catherine was informed by the waiter that she would have to get her friend off of the floor, because it gave the restaurant a bad image. V-Mon and Floramon paid no attention, caught up in their own little squabble.

* * *

Hikari sighed worriedly as she stared out the window. As Takeru came up behind her she sighed again and refused to look at him.

"Do you think Daisuke will be alright, Takeru?"

The blonde smiled and hugged her comfortingly, "I'm sure he'll be fine, Hikari. He's survived worse."

"But . . . it's so far, and he's all alone."

"He's not alone, Hikari – and besides, he can always come home."

". . .That's not what I'm afraid of. I think, Takeru . . . I think he won't come home."

The brunette sighed and leaned out the window slightly, her hands clenched tightly on the sill. A slight breeze ruffled her long hair, and tears glittered in her eyes as she gazed out at the lights of the city. Takeru's sapphire eyes were filled with confusion, and a slight bit of nervousness. This was not how he'd intended the night to go . . . He had so much planned – but Hikari obviously wasn't in the mood to answer any questions like what he had in mind. Still, it couldn't hurt to try. He just had to figure out how to get to that point. If only he weren't so afraid of her answer . . .

"He'll come home, Hikari. He'll come home, and he'll be more like he used to be. Isn't it worth it to get the old Daisuke back?"

"I guess . . . but I wish I knew _why_ he changed."

"Maybe . . . do you think it had anything to do with his parents?"

Hikari nodded, "I _do _think it had to do with them. Takeru, I really think he. . . I think he blamed himself."

"I think so too. But Hikari, I didn't plan tonight to discuss Daisuke, even though he _is_ our friend. I . . . wanted to ask you something."

Hikari's eyes widened. _'Oh no . .. What do I do?' _She thought, starting to panic. Takeru, however, mistook her panic for nervousness and excitement. Her eyes watered as he took her hand and swallowed.

"Takeru . . ."

He smiled warmly at her, and pulled out a small box.

"Yagami Hikari. .. . would you . . .," he swallowed, blinking nervously, "Would you .. . marry me?"

Hikari started crying. She hadn't wanted to hurt him, but now she had to. She couldn't marry Takeru – she just couldn't! She couldn't torture herself – or him – that way. She felt foolish now, for letting it get to this point. There wasn't much she could do but say no and hope that their friendship remained true. . .

"Takeru . ... I - Gomen Nasai, Takeru, but . . . _I can't!"_

That said, Hikari lost it. She completely broke down and started sobbing. Takeru, his own heart shattered, still willingly held her as she cried all of her tears out. His own would come later, when he had time to cry. He didn't ask why she refused- he didn't need to. In truth, he had suspected for quite a while, but had said nothing, hoping he was wrong – that she did love him ,and that they would spend the rest of their lives together. Now he knew better. But what would he do with that knowledge?

**-TBC-**


End file.
